Intaglio
Intaglio (formerly Valua) is part of the Pavvis system in Hex #0008. Geography The vast majority of the surface of Intaglio is covered in a shallow ocean that surrounds the single mega continent that comprises almost all of the world’s landmass, taking up just over a quarter of the world’s surface. The continent is known as Outorra with its southern coast sitting along the equator and its northern coast near the north pole. Temperatures are high across the continent and trend more mild towards the north, this is offset by plentiful rains and storms that keep the continent watered. The majority of Outorra is heavily forested lowland swamps. Small lakes are scattered across the continent among twisting rivers, with lakes being most common in the north and the rivers being their most forceful in the center of the continent. The notable exception to these lowlands are the Mawr Adors, a mountain range located in the west, dividing the western third of the continent from the rest. Cities tend to be surrounded by watery farms both of which organically follow the landscape, taking the path of least resistance. Frontier settlements exist outside the city-states, but they contain only a small percentage of the population and can often reject their city state's influence. Seasons The seasons of Outorra are long but regular due to the way Intaglio orbits its star. Seasons will normally last around ten years and are known generally as wet and hot seasons, except in the north where they are known as the cold and wet seasons. There are three principal climatic zones across Outorra from north to south. The northern climate, covering the northern capes including the cities of Koashan and Gichen, is perhaps the most distinct of the climatic zones. It’s temperatures are temperate to warm and it enjoys moderate rainfall. During its cold season temperatures drop to cool levels or at the height of the season two or three years of constant snow will set in. During this time the normally crimson foliage will turn grey or white, something not experienced in the other climatic zones of the world. This long winter has influenced the northern cities and their cultures, being a focus of art and folklore. The central climate covers the western valleys and Orontes basin including the cities of Istakhr, Orodur, Acamar, Irrios and Zaurak. The temperatures are tropical and only drop during the wet seasons where temperatures become mild. Heavy rains are persistent but turn to light snows in the western valleys at the height of the wet season as cold weather seeps in from the north. The southern climate covers the coral coast including the city of Nayadan. During the hot season the coral coast experiences incredible heats which make its waters very warm and its near constant heavy rains mild. Winds and storms are common along the coral coast but become worse in the wet season. Similar to the north, these winds and storms have culturally affected the peoples in this climatic zone. Orontes Basin The Orontes Basin is comprised of the drainage area of the Orontes river and its many tributaries. The area of the basin covers around 40% of Outorra’s land area. It is overgrown with thick mangrove jungle and swampy terrain, and is therefore difficult to traverse. Luckily the plentiful rivers and their width (the Orontes being over 100 kms wide along most of its length) means that naval travel and trade is easy. The only part of the terrain that is not swampy is the eastern side of the Mawr Adors which rise up steeply from their base. Many mountain streams originate from the basin side as well as a few dormant and active volcanoes towards the core of the mountain range. Western Valleys The western valleys are a collection of many narrow rough winding valleys that descend gently from the Mawr Adors. Lakes litter the region at various heights. Halfway towards the coast the valleys widen and flatten out into swampy lowlands where a delta forms much of the coast with the region’s rivers flowing into it. Valleys and lakes often flood and during the wet season this increases the water levels of the region for the duration of the season. Coral Coast This region comprises the south eastern half of Outorra’s coastline. The coral coast is known for its glittering waters filled with a fantastical rainbow of coral reefs and atolls that stretch out into the horizon. Here the beaches are also partially coral with fringing reefs that can stretch out far from the shore surrounded by colourful sands and teeming sea life. The coast is littered with rocky outcrops surrounded by coral reefs. Most of the inland coral coast is swampy with few major rivers and plentiful large pools and small lakes. There is one mountainous area of the coral coast which is volcanic and descends into the sea. Although the volcanoes there are active they do not cause much damage to the surrounding wildlife. Northern Capes Encompassing the bay of Acamar are the two capes on the northern edge of Outorra. While they are separated by the bay, they share a similar climate. The eastern cape has a much more gradual landscape with no highlands and largely swampy lowlands. The western cape includes the northern Mawr Adors and is formed of large dales and fells. Rivers are also far more essential to transportation in the west than in the east where the coasts are suffice. Nadadh Abyss Most of Intaglio’s ocean doesn’t surpass a depth of 200 metres. However, the Nadadh Abyss defies this trend. Located on the opposite side of the planet the continent of Outorra, it was named by early settlers for the dark depths of its waters. Unlike the rest of the ocean, the Nadadh Abyss is several thousand meters deep. The Abyss covers around a third of the world’s oceans and is seldom travelled except by scientists, explorers or risk taking adventurers. Storms and deadly cyclones are a constant here and often peter off towards the coral coast, contributing to their weather. Coastal Sea Biomes The coastal seas of Intaglio are divided starkly into cool and warm halfs, colloquially called moss seas and coral seas respectively. The northeastern and western coasts are full of seaweeds and parasitic mosses and are generally cool or cold in temperature. The southern coasts however support coral life throughout the seasons and as such are packed full of vibrant reefs and atolls. In the warm waters of the coral seas parasitic moss and cool water seaweeds cannot survive. A gap between these two biomes exists which during the hot season leaving the seas here tranquil and barren. During the wet season the life of the moss seas will expand into the gap. Politics Intaglio is a planet that has long had a uniquely difficult situation whereby Nobles have been a small percentage of the population. This has led to large delegations of power and unspoken cultural pressures granting powerful serfs influence over the local administrations and economies. This give and take of power has also led to much greater freedom and protections for even lowly serfs. However one should not consider the Nobles of Intaglio to be at the beck and call of serfs, instead their interests are very much aligned. While a Noble will find it difficult to rule and perhaps even face severe consequences for going directly against the powerful serf interests of the world, an overconfident serf will find themselves an outcast and soon without protection, social or otherwise from repercussions. All City States of Intaglio have found their own delicate balances long ago in their histories and these have resulted in empowering both the Nobles and Serfs of the world. It has come at a cost concerning the local Nobles relation to their coreworld brethren with Intaglioni Nobles being considered strange or even being challenged on the legitimacy of their Nobility (successfully in some cases). City States The city states of Intaglio formed sometime after the scream during the time the Paavis system was disconnected from the Empire. Each city state is focused around a single major city that dominates their locality through a combination of cultural, military and economic bonds. Each city state operates its administration differently and neither two are alike making any attempt at unifying the world futile or exceedingly dangerous. Despite this the city states were in almost constant war to unify the world for hundreds of years from the scream until the world’s occupation by the Blood Eagle. Historians have taken great interest in Intaglio for its unique cultural changes compared to much of the sector. Research into the formation of the city states suggest that their current form has roots in the original pre-scream colonial administrations. However the lack of reliable or accurate records prior to the scream and for around a hundred years following it means that there is a good chance the mysteries of the world’s post-scream early political developments may never have concrete answers. Archaeology has proven that there may have once been many more independent city states but the early wars following the scream resulted in their destruction. Due to the lack of a planetary government since its reconnection with the Empire each city state has been dealt with individually for matters of taxes and local governance. Each city state has fulfilled its obligations to the Empire since reconnection barring a short time before the rise of the Blood Eagle and during her reign. Since the ascension of the Masked Emperox there has been no interruption in their obligations and much work was done to undo the damage done to coreworld-Intaglio relations by the Blood Eagle and civil wars. Locations Intaglio is dominated by the eight capitals of each city state which reinforce their position by being the only spaceports in each of their states. Throughout their territories are large towns and cities of various size but none come close to rivaling the capitals. Most of the world's surface is still largely untouched and technically unexplored. Most people keep to the easily traversable rivers and coasts. There are no smaller settlements barring the aptly termed frontier settlements. City states may maintain non-civilian outposts or bases outside cities but would still rather attach these to an existing town than try and build completely new infrastructure. Acamar Acamar’s history is mired in myth and legend. The city is built over the ruins of many precursors of the same name. Archeologists suggest that the oldest of these ruined cities was probably the greatest of its time on the world, showing signs of advanced pre-scream infrastructure. The reason for its repeated destruction is left to folklore now but historical records suggest they may have been due to warfare against other city states. Its people are stoic and shrewd in the face of their city’s challenges. The current incarnation of Acamar has stood for over 350 years and its people intend for it to never fall again. There is a strong sense of unity amongst Acamarii, communal gatherings and sports events are commonplace. Acamarii often use “In the Red” as a greeting or farewell, a callback to their Eridanii roots and a demonstration of the mass psyche that they all owe a debt to their state. Acamar has two Praesuls, Nobles who are legal arbitrators, and the Tributatus, formed of serf Tribunes, in charge of the city state. Tribunes are serfs who are financially sound and are considered to have “repaid their debts” to the city and are considered responsible enough to be involved in the governance of the state. To the side of these there is the Vault of Acamar, which is responsible for regulating the city state and collecting taxes, and the Blue Cloaks, which are the law and military. The Vault spends most of its time concerned with the economic rebuilding of the state and with extracting proper levies from the populace. The Blue Cloaks on the other hand are interested in interfering in politics, both domestic and elsewhere, to their and the city’s advantage. It often requires the Praesuls and Tributatus combined to reign these groups in. Acamar is known to hold military exercises close to its borders to show strength towards neighboring city-states. This need to demonstrate their power and determination might be ascribed to the scarred history of the city and is also showcased in the opulent and grandiose military parades held regularly. Other than a formidable military, Acamar possesses an extensive intelligence apparatus, which is regularly used to perform clandestine operations to deal with perceived threats from other city states. The diplomatic tensions with several of its neighbors are further exacerbated by a multitude of disputed territories which date back centuries. Irrios A popular city for exporters and importers due to its free market economy and central position in planetary trade routes, Irrios is the trading capital of Intaglio. The city’s canal system is a web of spaghetti-junctions and irregular shapes making travel for those not acquainted with the city’s nature difficult. The architecture is varied and colourful while still following a flowing Irriosii style. To people here everything has a price and everything is a transaction. It is a common courtesy to carry physical credits in the city should you need to give a token payment for something (this often occurs at the same time as giving thanks to someone). Prices in the city are also there to be debated over, someone who takes the displayed price might be considered lazy or rude. Serfs in the city state enjoy great economic freedoms and successful ones have the chance to become involved in the governance of the state through purchasing the Mercount title. The city state is governed by the Court of Arbitration, populated by Nobles which form the legal core of the city state, and the Procurate, populated by Mercounts which form the administrative core of the city state. The inner workings of Irrios are subject to an open market with the Procurate advertises contracts for bids to fulfil the needs of the city. There is also a reasonable contingent of Irriosii who work as mercenaries, with proper Deathless Partnership, throughout the sector. The city’s mercenary companies have long served the city state in return for a constant stipend however, at least where defensive matters are concerned. In comparison to many other city-states, Irrios doesn’t concern itself much with planetary politics. It is instead more well known on the planetary stage as a haven for wealthy individuals who are in need of a home with more forgiving laws. It is notable that Irrios has no official routes to extradite individuals that have gone into hiding in its territories. This, combined with the lack of any real police force outside of community hired mercenaries, has allowed the formation of complex criminal organisations with deep connections to many within the Procurate. Much of the poorer sections of the city state is controlled in all but name by these groups. However, the reach of these criminal elements doesn’t end there. They extend their operations into other city-states through smuggling, racketeering and a variety of other illegal activities. One unanticipated consequence of these developments was the formation of a thriving bounty hunter industry. These skilled individuals or groups can be hired by individuals or governments to track down and deliver criminals to justice, dead or alive. Zaurak The people of Zaurak often claim that the city is the oldest settlement of Intaglio. The common Zaurakii saying “Blacker than Black” also exemplifies their prideful belief that they have preserved Eridanii culture better than their Tiberian brethren. Zaurak is a city built around etiquette and formalities. Belief in the High Church's teachings is feverous and little tolerance is shown for differences in faith. To be an outsider in Zaurak comes with no advantage. Newcomers, envoys or travellers must respect Zaurakii culture or face ridicule and dismissal. Even the architecture of the city follows ancient Eridanii style, with historians relating its open unplanned style to Messop on Tiber. Wide canals meander the city and parks and hanging gardens are abundant. Zaurak is led by the High Rector and the Tribus (formed of three families), although it is the bureaucratic officials of the Tribus that carry out the administration of the city state. Additionally the uniquely Zaurakii institution of the Auditervus cannot be understated. It is also an institution made up entirely of serfs appointed by the Tribus. Corruption is viewed with great abhorrence in the city state and, Noble or Serf, none are above being made an example of by the Auditervus. Although beneath the High Rector and Tribus, they are perhaps the only one capable of removing Nobles in the city from their positions of power. In politics Zaurak is one of the most outspoken cities. The leaders of Zaurak miss no opportunity to berate other cities for their perceived corruption or lack of faith. Often they will attack other cities’ culture while also promoting their own in an effort to gain business and influence. Irrios is a common target of this criticism due to the criminals it harbors, but theses insults usually go disregarded. Zaurak strives to be the beacon of culture on Intaglio as they believe it is their right to correct those who stray from the righteous path. Orodur Orodur is at the centre of a network of mountainous mining settlements and lowland riverine towns and cities. The city is built along and inside the mountains and extends down a tributary to its mouth at the Orontes river. It is a very practical city being built around the industrial demands of its origins. The mineral output of their extraction and export industry provides ample wealth to fund various local and regional community programs. They range from subsidised healthcare and stims, childcare as well as support for savings with the Orodur Mineral Banks. The Orodurii language is very distinct and even diverges from the already unique descendents of Tiberian languages on the world, and has little to no mutual intelligibility to other languages on the world or from Tiber. Orodurii mining and riverine settlements are governed in various ways. Mining settlements are led by the Cap, a Serf chosen by eligible workers of the settlement, who manages the settlement’s mines alongside their community programs. In contrast riverine settlements are led by their Edil, a Serf chosen by settlement’s eligible business owners, who manages the public spaces and community programs. Both lead through frequent public meetings and votes. The city of Orodur itself is unique in that it not only has a Cap and Edil, but also the Office of Claims, Records and Property. Which is wholly Noble in makeup and the basis of Orodurii legality and law. The Orodur Mineral Banks are the other key institution, owned by the oldest Noble families of Orodur. They arose out of fear of the mines (and their wealth) running dry and aim to diversify the Orodurii economy. The fact that Orodur’s population and also its power is very decentralized often makes it a target for contempt and even ridicule. The prestige of metropoli which can be found at the center of many city-states overshadows the humble and down to earth culture present in Orodur. That’s one of the possible reasons Orodur’s extensive investment strategy is often overlooked. Fitting their own nature and origins, they use their wealth to invest in rising economic centres and are one of the biggest stakeholders in small to mid-size ventures throughout Intaglio. These varied and numerous ventures are coordinated by their Mineral Banks, for which they are widely known for. Even though trade-focused city-states can post profits that far outstrip Orodur’s steady income from their mineral shipments in the short term, the reliability and steadfast presence of the Mineral Banks are an unshakable constant in the global markets. Nayadan As the tourist hub of Intaglio Nayadan is seated on the coral coast and spreads out over multiple nearby crags and islands. Nayadan is exemplified by its incredible architecture, all of which is grand and imposing. Stupas, spires, pagodas, tiered buildings overflowing with water and flora and reliefs of Nayadan and Velan history carved across the city await travellers. The people of Nayadan are proud of their heritage and the smaller cities of the state attempt to imitate its style. The sea and storms are part and parcel of Nayadani culture. Sailing is a common hobby and many of the city’s richest inhabitants compete to have the most luxurious and largest grav-boat. Drugs are also a commonplace leisure, especially those made from the invasive bioluminescent fungi species unique to the city and its surroundings. Nayadan and the cities of its territories operate as an alliance for protection of their interests with Nayadan leading the alliance. Each city including Nayadan is led by a Ojharox, the leader of the city’s Noble family, who is advised by a council of Jahazran, the serfs that were the best traders or whom are responsible for key industries. These positions have religious significance and their holders are expected to be devotees to the Gun Chaka. Beneath these there are two monastic orders that are vital to life in Nayadan. The first being the Upasak, those who serve the city in the ways that violate the Gun Chaka such as in warfare. And then the Atma, those who make the Gun Chaka their entire life’s focus and provide for locals spiritual needs. These orders function as cohesive wholes across the entirety of the city state. Although they project an image of tranquility, the Upasak are one of the most renowned and deadly military forces on the planet. These small teams of expert operatives only come into play when all diplomatic avenues have been exhausted. Nayadan prides itself on their ability to bend and mold other city-states’ interests by diplomatic means, even though they are often envied and mistrusted by their fellow city-states. A closer examination of Naydan’s economic health reveals that they heavily supplement their tourist and pharmaceutical income with foreign loans. The resulting debt is increasing steadily and has caused friction with the serf populus of the prime tourist destination. The real estate prices have skyrocketed in the recent years and living space for the serfs of Nayadan have been taken away by ever new building projects for the never ending torrent of visitors. The general apathy of the ruling nobles prevalent in Nayadan has allowed the Jahazran to enrich themselves instead of tackling this brewing problem. Istakhr The largest and most populous city state on Intaglio, the capital is a microcosm of the larger expanse of the city’s territories. Istakhr is built around a large lake and rises to perch on the ridges that flank the lake. Water flows throughout the city, tumbling from waterfalls into the centre. The outer section of the city is far taller than the inner section and shields it from the weather, provides easy access for trade while also operating as a defensive perimeter. Istakhr is a city of many peoples having those of Haqani, Tiberian and Aomorian descent well mixed together. Order and tradition are held in high regard and this includes the observance of the Teachings of Artamaradh. Included in these teachings are the beliefs that every individual should know how to work, fight and debate. As such the populace is largely made up of hardy armed reservists who are expected to know their scripture to the letter. The figurehead of the city state is the Mahamirox, the high noble, who despite being the supposed ruler of Istakhr is more a symbol of which internal faction is in charge at any one time. Some have been independent of the factions but these rulers were rare and often found bloody ends. The Court of the Lake is the more stable institution and is comprised of Noble Sahrabs and Azadan Governors of each Sahraby (a term for a city or town and its surrounding territories). Most Azadan are descendants of the original Haqani Serfs of the world and now function as a warrior-steward caste that rule over the masses of non-Haqani descended serfs in the state. One cannot become an Azadan easily, one must be born or married into the status. Influence in Istakhr is contested by the plethora of Noble and Azadan cliques on various levels and violence is often a trait of it. Among the major city-states of Intalgio, Istakhr is undoubtedly one of the most impactful. Its potentially immense influence is held back by internal division amongst the internal factions. Sahrabies of differing factions can be governed completely differently and this includes in response to foreign affairs. The only way to make Istakhr act in a unified manner is the Court of the Lake after hefty debates and numerous votes. The internal divisions are exploited by other city-states to attempt to sway internal factions for their own goals. Due to this lobbyists are almost inescapable in the capital, representing a variety of interests. However it is well known that the lobbyists of Nayadan hold the most sway in the Court, easily turning it against motions or attempts to restrict the credit extended to the city, despite the general disapproval of influential Istakhri. Koashan Built on a small coastal mountain, the city of Koashan is a marvel of terraces and architecture. At the peak of the mountain is the Arikahi, the seat of the Avatar of Koashan and home to their family. The Avatar is perceived to be the representative of God on the world by the people of Koashan. The city is an ode to the natural extrapolation of its Reticulum roots. Craftsmanship and artistry is valued and as such the city’s architecture, food, clothing and almost every aspect of the society is a work of passion. Everyone, from those who live high in the city to those who work the fields, is armed and trains to use their weapons regularly. Festivals celebrating the passage of time, anniversary of the Avatar’s rule and important historical figures are common and used to bring the entire city state together. All of the territory of Koashan is owned by the Avatar, solely. The Nobility of Koashan are often granted service estates according to their roles, which cease being theirs following their leaving of service. However everyone, Noble or Serf, can lease land through Rangi Deeds. These are heritable and guaranteed by the Avatar in perpetuity, granting a variety of rights to the owner of the deeds. In return a variety of responsibilities and levies are placed upon deed owners. It is through these deeds that most of the governance of Koashan is done. The Avatar is not responsible for day to day governance. This role falls to the Nuihoro, a council of Nobles and Serfs summoned from across the city state to advise the Avatar on governance. The Avatar instead functions as a unifier, cultural figurehead and a deciding voice on divisive issues. The people of Koashan have a reputation for being fanatical in their views. Particularly those concerning the Avatar and the place of Koashan on Intaglio. The Avatar and the Nuihoro however keep these popular views separate from their diplomacy and remain quite isolated from the other states. Zaurak in particular takes issue with Koashan and the two butt heads often. The city state has welcomed the High Church who have begun projects aimed at properly syncretize the Koashanian beliefs back into standard doctrine. However the city state’s main concern since reconnection has been establishing strong links with House Reticulum. This relationship has fluctuated over the centuries with particularly tense periods in the early reconnection and throughout the 2800s. Today the Avatar and Nobles of the city state work closely with House Reticulum on diplomatic matters. Gichen The city of Gichen is dominated by a large unfinished hexagonal structure of prescream origin. It is unknown what its intended purpose was but access to it is restricted and only the Nobility of the city state have a right to access it. The populace of the city live in its shadow which is a constant reminder of their past. The city is covered in advertisements of all kinds by the five Corporate Clans that dominate Gichen. Factories, farms and neighbourhoods are designed with efficiency in mind but due to a lack of cooperation in planning the city between the Clans the city looks like a haberdashery of different approaches. Augmentations are more common here as the population is encouraged to “upgrade” themselves to improve their efficacy as workers. The Corporate Clans are the rulers of the city and the surrounding territories. These corporations are owned by the families that formed them and run by Serf corporate officers. All business in the state is owned by one of these Clans whom are constantly competing with each other for better engineering, better designs and better profits. Scrip is a feature of Gichen too, with locals having to exchange with their Clan’s bank for credits. Clans run the detective agencies, security agencies (which operate as law enforcement and militaries) and the legal arbitration services. It is hard to step outside of the influence of a Clan as employees considered disloyal often find promotion difficult unless they’re lucky enough to be particularly skilled. The Corporate Clans have spread their economic influence into the other city states, meaning you can often find Gichen style adverts or even “Gichentowns” in cities across the world. Diplomatic interactions with the city state have to be carried out carefully to avoid offending any of the Clans and often require a long period of gathering representatives of each Clan together before anything official can happen. However each Clan will also make under the table dealings to improve their economic or political standing on the world. They keep in close contact with House Triangulum to try and maintain some level of influence despite their lower levels of technology. Economy Intaglio has a healthy and mixed economy, being able to provide for all its own needs and having to do so due to its large population and lack of space infrastructure. Agriculture on the world is highly efficient, not because of any particular processes but because of the crops producible on the world combined with the lack of large seasonal variations. Due to this a comparatively small proportion of the world work in agriculture. Manufacturing and services both employ large swathes of the population of the world and are focused towards providing goods and services on Intaglio rather than for export. Most industries are operated and managed by serfs and produce goods and services for serfs. Nobles on the world benefit directly from this economic cycle, through having technical ownership over the world’s industries and receiving constant stipends, or indirectly, through being well paid for their positions in the governing organs of the world. Although most of this benefit gained on a per serf basis is very small, the huge ratio of serfs to Nobles on the world means that the benefits add up. Most nobles have little involvement in the day-to-day economy however preferring to enjoy their wealth, serve in governmental roles or fulfil ceremonial duties. Agriculture All city states produce a surplus of food regardless of season, except in the northern climate where the height of the cold season makes farming prohibitive. The bountiful nature of food on the world means most of it is not preserved or stored and quickly sold fresh at low prices for consumption by the Serf populace. In the city states of the Orontes Basin this is most exaggerated whereas in the Northern Capes food prices are higher and fluctuate more with the seasons. Mining The majority of mining on Intaglio occurs in the city state of Orodur and Istakhr, with the former being the premier state in the sector. There is little offworld mining carried out by the city states although Orodur is investing in increasing its capabilities. Minerals are traded largely between the city states on the world although jewels are often exported to the Imperial Core. It is thought that there are significant unexploited mineral reserves across Intaglio however the cost in surveying and establishing infrastructure to extract them has proven prohibitive. Manufacturing The lack of integration with the sector’s markets have meant that each city state has become self reliant on their own manufactured goods. The low cost of food has been a boon to this industry due to Serfs having more surplus spending power. Whether it's Koashanian weaponry, Gichen cybernetics or Zaurakii hover vehicles each city state’s industry is held up by large amounts of Serf spending. Noble Traders Since the reconnection Nobles of lesser birth or those seeking wealth but not wishing to take the ACRE route have travelled to Intaglio to engage in the opportunities here. The people of Intaglio due to their divided nature have long lacked orbital infrastructure and shipyards befitting their population. Thus Noble traders arrive at the spaceports of the world and purchase profitable goods for export to the imperial core, supplementing the planet’s economy. Some have even put down roots on the world, starting small businesses with permission of the local city states. Local Currencies The financial divisions on the world are as clear as the political divisions. Each city state having their own form of currency alongside the Imperial credit. Credits can be converted into local currencies to increase their spending power. Equally however transactions must be done in the city state’s currency or credits, forming a thin protectionist line against goods from other city states. Gichen is unique in having no unified currency and instead having multiple corporate Scrips. Trilliant's United Intaglio Before Trillaint control Intaglio was a planet of excess supply. All their production was going to waste on their world. This was due to the constant political wars each of the major city-states were competing in. They all attempted to corner various markets, but the planet as a whole was not did not have the demand for such production and selling their products out of system was expensive and often got ignored when compared to ACRE/House Eridanus production leading to an economic decline for the entire planet. When The Trilliant Ring arrived they sent agents into all cities offering them the same deal. The deal was that make a they will give out their distribution rights to The Trilliant Ring or any of their holding companies and they can ensure their products get sold throughout the Expanse. The first city-state to take the deal was Irrios and Orodur. Irrios’ free market system and the profit driven Court of Arbitration saw the deal’s profit projections and jump at the opportunity. Orodur signed the deal because their Office of Claims, Records and Property was already investing into trade in other systems, but would not have the ability for another few decades. This deal would achieve their goal and increase profits giving them the influence they desired. Within the first month of the deal both Irrios and Orodur turned in such a profit the city-states Zaurak, Nayadan, Gichen, and Koashan signed the deal. Zaurak’s reasoning was simple they wanted to they did not want the economic pressure Irrios was presenting. Zaurak’s High Rector signed the deal right after the projection were presented to them. Nayadan did not delay signing the deal due to skepticism, but due to being unable to sign it. Nayadan was in a political crisis due to a serf uprising that had either wrongfully imprisoned or killed key Ojharox. This lead to a massive Upasak push against the uprising serfs. Upasak were successful reinstating the surviving Ojharox, but at the cost of citizens’ lives, morale, and political opinion. Nayadan were now desperate the sign the deal to reclaim their status as fast as possible. For Gichen a majority of their Corporate Clans were initially against the deal because they wanted to keep their autonomy, but when research opportunities and new cybernetic technology were added and demonstrated to them they all signed the deal. Koashan only signed the deal when their Avatar came to an epiphany they gave him a vision of a brighter Koashan resulting from this deal. At this point the hold out city-states were Acamar and Istakhr. Istakhr was not against the deal, but was in a heated debate with The Trilliant Ring on aspects of the deal within their The Court of the Lake for months. The deal was approved after public opinion shifted due to successful Trillaint advertisement campaign broadcasting what Istakhr could be with this deal. This campaign involved using local and forgein celebrities showing off Trillaint fashion and products to sway the public viewpoint. This pressured many of the Noble Sahrabs and Azadan Governors breaking their deadlock and lead to the approval of the deal. Acamar was the last city state to sign the deal. Acamar Praesulis did not want a corporation to have so much control over their society and they did not even want to negotiate with The Trilliant Ring. This lasted until they saw the equipment the other city-states were purchasing particularly the weaponry Nayadan and Koashan were displaying made them worry that their defence program would be obsolete. This worry turned into the fear that lead them to begrudgingly signing the deal. With all major city-states onboard The Trilliant Ring established the IOU (Intaglio Office of Unification) in their new Intaglio headquarters, Urbe Splendorem, located above a lake in a neutral territory. The purpose of the IOU was to ensure stability in Intaglio by having a place for each city-state to discuss international issues with a common system. The IOU are made up of 75 members; eight representatives per major city-state and eleven Trillaint judges. Here issues are brought up to IOU are discussed until each state has given their position. Afterward the Trilliant judges will deliberate until they have made their decision. Their decisions are final and become law. Flora and Fauna See more: Intaglio Flora and Fauna Outorra is covered with thick vegetation and megaflora that has a yellow, red or purplish coloration due to containing xanthophyll rather than the more common chlorophyll found elsewhere in the sector. It is entirely habitable with plentiful and varied life inhabiting its many swamp-like forests and long snaking rivers. Most of this life is edible and as such Intaglio has been a place where human populations can flourish since its colonisation. Nutrient rich environments on the world have allowed plant life to grow far beyond what it does on other worlds. There is also a large presence of modified flora on the world, most of which is crops including wheats, rices and teas. Fauna on the world is largely concentrated amongst the huge numbers of Ichthyesects that dominate the world’s oceans and rivers. With diversity and concentration of these creatures becoming even greater on the coral coast. On land there are two main types of creature, the Avephibians and Xemammalia, the former also comprising the world’s flying creatures. Of the two Xemammalia have proven in particular to be very tameable and as such many species have become livestock or pets. Planetary Rings Surrounding the planet is a set of planetary rings made up of reflective dust. The first of the rings forms a torus-like halo around the world, from the planet this ring is easily visible and reflects a pale light onto the world at night. From the northern parts of Outorra it appears as a bright band spanning the southern horizon. On the equator it seems more like a thin dense line spanning from east to west. The next rings are much thinner and less reflective however still reflect light, resulting in a dimmer source of illumination in the night sky. These rings are largely hidden from the equatorial regions but are visible as a pale extension of the halo ring extending far into the sky. The rings have great cultural significance to the inhabitants of Intaglio who have often integrated them into their culture in a similar manner many other worlds have their moons. Planet Tags Alien Ruins The world has significant alien ruins present. The locals may or may not permit others to investigate the ruins, and may make it difficult to remove any objects of value without substantial payment. Any surviving ruins with worthwhile salvage almost certainly have some defense or hazard to explain their unplundered state. Enemies: * Customs inspector * Worshipper of the ruins * Hidden alien survivor Friends: * Curious scholar * Avaricious local resident * Interstellar smuggler Complications: * Traps in the ruins * Remote location * Paranoid customs officials Things: * Precious alien artifacts * Objects left with the remains of a prior unsuccessful expedition * Untranslated alien texts * Untouched hidden ruins Places: * Undersea ruin * Orbital ruin * Perfectly preserved alien building * Alien mausoleum Sealed Menace Something on this planet has the potential to create enormous havoc for the inhabitants if it is not kept safely contained by its keepers. Whether a massive seismic fault line suppressed by pretech terraforming technology, a disease that has to be quarantined within hours of discovery, or an ancient alien relic that requires regular upkeep in order to prevent planetary catastrophe, the menace is a constant shadow on the fearful populace. Enemies: * Hostile outsider bent on freeing the menace * Misguided fool who thinks he can use it * Reckless researcher who thinks he can fix it Friends: * Keeper of the menace * Student of its nature * Victim of the menace Complications: * The menace would bring great wealth along with destruction * The menace is intelligent * The natives don't all believe in the menace Things: * A key to unlock the menace * A precious byproduct of the menace * The secret of the menace's true nature Places: * Guarded fortress containing the menace * Monitoring station * Scene of a prior outbreak of the menace Category:Planets Category:Pavvis Category:The Trilliant Ring Category:Trilliant Ring Locations